total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Total Drama Revenge of the All-Stars; Episode 4: Under The Radar
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All-Stars, we had a flowing water challenge that went from brutal *showing Topher being swapped* to mortal *showing Mike getting struck by lightning* *laughs* and it was AWESOME! Alejandro may have gained the love of Samey, but he also gained the hate from psycho Scarlett, as he gave up the victory for his girl. In the end, Dave and Mike found themselves in the edge of elimination, however, Mike's past with the others were enough reasons to get him out. And at the exile, Lindsay, the brainless and clueless girl found the inmunoty idol, will she change the run of this game? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars! The scene switches to Lindsay, in the conf. of Boney Island. Lindsay: I still can't believe that I found the authentic inmunity idol, i'm so proud of myself, and I can get all the bad people out of here. And eventually, bringing Tyler back! Can I make that with the idol? The scene switches to the Villians cabin, as Scarlett glares at Alejandro. Scarlett: *conf.* Ugh! I can't believe he gave up victory! He just gained a powerful enemy, and with an enemy like me, he better watch his back. Eva: *talking to Jo, while lifting Alejandro.* 99, 100. See? I can bring this guy 100 times. Alejandro: You have been lifting me for three hours, not that I don't like, but, it has been enough! *Eva throws him away.* Jo: Whatever, I have a better challenge for your so called "strength", more than luck for me. Eva: Bring it on! I'm ready for everything, loser! Jo: *almost swearing* Ok, just try to make a hole on the hair of "tan canned" over there. Anne: I'm hearing everything. Eva: Just that? Ha! Aside from being weak, you are stupid at thinking. No doubt that i'm superior than you. Jo: Whatever, just do it...if you dare. Eva punches Anne's hair, but she ends up hurting herself. Jo: *laughing at Eva* Ha! Take that! Where is your strength now? Who is the strongest now? Me of course. Eva: If you think is easy, do it. Jo: Already, just to show how a proffesional does the job here. Jo tries to punch Anne's hair, but she ends up as Eva, hurting her hand. Eva: Ha! Take that! Take that and suck it! Now who is the boss? Anne: Shut it already! I'm busy on my make-up! Alejandro: This team is such a mess now! Wish that I was with Samey. The scene switches to the Heroes spa. Samey is looking in the window, until Jasmine arrives. Jasmine: Wow, that guy got you like a kangaroo in a trap with food. Samey: Well, it's the first time that anyone prefers Amy over me. So, yeah, i'm hooked to him. Jasmine: Well, I may will act like a dingo to the group of inoffensive sheeps, vut you must take easy your relationship with him. Also, both of you are different, just to be clear, you're hero, he is a villian. Samey: I'm sorry if i'm making everyone angry at me, but I will try to not be too obvious. Jasmine: On the contrary, i'm not angry, i'm happy that you found someone for you. But juat chill out the situation. He got Scarlett as an enemy, and believe me, the girl is insane as a toilet going backwards. The scene switches to Noah, who is just waking up, meanwhile Dawn meditates. Noah: What a weird dream, I dreamed that I was in a reality show with a bunch of dumb and incompetent people. Wait, it isn't a dream...it's the damn reality. Dawn: Oh, good morning Noah. You have a quiet and peaceful aura while sleeping. Noah: Wow, that's so...something. Anyways, can you open the window? It's horrible to stay awake, but it keeps me away from my sweet, yet unreal dreams, like, being out of this show! Dawn Well, done! *As she opens the window, the sun rays' reflect on Dawn's face, and Noah starts to feel something strange* Noah: *conf.* Well, I felt strange today, but that look on Dawn's face was so...I still feel strange. The scene switches to the Anti-Heroes cabin, where Dave and Topher are talking. Dave: Well, you need to tell me, how much i'm hated? Topher: It's hard to answer for myself, so I will show you some comments of the other competitors about you. Shawn says: "Dave, he was normal, but he turned in something worse than a zombie." Sky says: "I never want to see him again, and I got the money. In your face!" Max says: "He can become my new sidekick someday, so I can turn him more EVIL!" Leonard says: "Not even all anti-demon spells and any pure potion can cure his mind." And Beardo says: *tractor sound* *bomb sound* *car crash sound* *alert sound* Dave: Wow, they hate me too much, but they hated Mike more, if it wasn't for that I would have been sent home. Gwen: Hey guys, what is going on? Topher: Dave just knew how much the others hate him. However, with we both as your allies, we three can make it far. Gwen: Remember that we still have Zoey here, and she isn't working woth us to vote off Katie. And if we four make it to the merge, Zoey will target us as soon as she can. Topher: And she still has her "Commando Zoey" persona. It can be a huge threat to all of us, with that said, we must bring Katie to our side, so we can get rid Zoey inmediantly. The scene switches to Zoey, who is talking with Katie. Katie: What if they vote us off? They are three, we are just two, and that means that if we lose, is either you or me. Zoey: If only Mike was still here, he would have help us. Wait, I have an idea. Katie: What is it? Tell me! Zoey: The plan is this: we will be friendly to Gwen, she eventually will flip to help us, and we can get rid of Dave and Topher quickly. Katie: I like it, but it can be dangerous to try it. Zoey: Gwen will flip eventually, she became such a sweetheart last time. We have her on our side. Katie: Ok, but what if..."gers interrupted by Chris* Chris: Come on guys! Meet me at the shore so we can start the brutality, I mean, the challenge. *laughs* Katie: *conf.* As I would like to help her, if the plan fails, i'm fried. Plus, she is not by BFFF Sadie. What I can do now? The scene switches to the shore, where everyone has arrived. Chris: First of all, we are bringing Lindsay back from the Exile. *Chef drops Lindsay of the helicopter.* Lindsay: Ouch! Jasmine: Has luck finding the idol? Lindsay: No, and I looked for it all night. *conf.* I know, she is a member of my alliance, but I won't reveal that I have it. It could be risky. Samey: Don't worry, maybe next time you will find it. Brick: *conf.* I'm so glad that she didn't found the idol. That means i'm safe as long as we don't lose. Brick: Yeah, maybe next time you will find it. Maybe. Noah: Shut it dude. You are digging your own grave by saying that. Chris: If you have ended the meeting, I will explain the challenge. You will be divided in groups of two people. After that, you will go to the shore and take one of the locked submarines, you need a password to open them. Samey: And how we are supposed to know what is the password? Chris: Wait for it. Anyways, you will go under the sea to start attacking yourselves, last submarine standing wins inmunity for their team. Jasmine: And which are the pairs? Chris: Let me see...Samey and Jasmine, Dawn and Noah and Lindsay and Brick for the Heroes. Noah: Yes! I mean, sure, whatever. Chris: Now...Dave and Topher, Gwen and Zoey for the Anti-Heroes. Zoey: Wait! Why does... Chris: Shut it! Let me finish! Well...and it's Alejandro and Scarlett & Eva and Jo. All villians, minus Anne: What? With he/she? Why? You got to be kidding. Chris: Yeah...no. *laughs, as everyone glares at the other* Anne: And what about me? Why I am alone. Although is good to have all the stress of this team aside. Chris: Oh, that. It's something that I like to call...Team Swap! Everyone: What? Chris: Exactly, Anne is going to be a part of the Anti-Heroes. So, she will team up with Katie. Now go to the submarines! Everyone runs to the submarines. Chris: Guys! The password has 34 letters, no spaces. Now start to think! Jo: I know! "Jo is the best competitor ever, and Eva is the biggest loser ever." Eva: That is more than 34! Idiot. Now it should be "Eva is a force goddess and Jo is the only loser around" Now this has 34. It should be right. *Eva enters the password, but gets shocked by electricity* Chris: I forgot to add, everytime you enter a wrong password, you will get shocked! *laughs* Jo: *laughs* Ha! Good one, McLean. Eva: Grrrr.... And with Gwen and Zoey... Zoey: Gwen, can I ask you something? Gwen: Sure, but be quick, we don't have enough time. They can beat us. Zoey: I was thinking that...we could make an alliance. Gwen: Oh...well...sure. I'm in. Zoey: Great. It's you, me and Katie. We three can make it far. Gwen: That would be great. Maybe we couod also bring Anne. Zoey: Yeah, I don't think so, Anne hates me feom a long time. Althrough Mike is gone, she still hates me. Meanwhile with Alejandro and Scarlett... Alejandro: Come on! I know we are enemies, but we need to win! Scarlett: Like you threw away the victory last time? I think that we should not hurry. Alejandro: *facepalms* Just use your brain to solve this. Scarlett: Ok. Now let me think, Chris is an egocentric and always loves himself...maybe that is the clue for the password. Dawn and Noah hear it... Dawn: Did you heard that? Not counting that Chris has an horrible aura, we have a clue for the password. Noah: Yeah, now let me think. 34 letters. Something related to him, from the past...ugh...*entering the password*...Chris is really really really really hot...it almost makes me barf just for saying it. The password is correct, and the door of the submarine gets unlocked. Chris: And Noah wins the reward for the Heroes! It is basically stronger ammo. Dawn: Great, what we won? Chris: Stronger ammo. Meanwhile the others will receive weak things, such as this watermelon, you will get this! *from a huge cliff, someone appears.* Eva: It can't be! Gwen: This must be a joke, it is, right? Noah: It should be, it can't be truth! Alejandro: Come on! She? For real? The person arrives to the shore, and it's revealed to be...IZZY! Izzy: Hi guys. Wow, this place is so familiar, it smells so funny, seems funny, and now what we will do? In which team I am? In which place we are? I bet it's Micronesia. And where is my big-O? Noah: First of all, we are in the rat graveyard we know as Camp Wawanakwa, which was rebuilt. You aren't on anyone of the team, because you are not a contestant, we aren't in Micronesia, we are in South Eastern Canada. And Owen isn't competing, that solves all your questions? Izzy: Noah! It has been a long time. *grabbing Eva* Now we can be Team E-Scope again! What do you say? Jo: *laughs* That is pathetic. Eva: Izzy, for the old times at Team E-Scope, can you...*whispering* Izzy: Consider it done. *Izzy kicks Jo in the face* Eva: And that is how he rule the game, sucker! *Jo rises and kicks her on the face, both start to fight.* Jo: Don't you dare to see me weak! Chris: Everyone call down! We have enough craziness with Izzy. Dawn: And she becomes the "reward"? How is she a reward? Chris: As we all know that Izzy has some...psycho-like conditions, she surely knows how to act in the middle of a war, and how to make explosives out of trash, in this challenge, she ends up being a huge reward. Izzy: Who are my partners? Chris: Since they won the reward, they are Dawn and Noah! Noah: Oh, no... Everyone else: Thank god... Chris: Now go! The scene switches to the submarine where Gwen and Zoey are. Gwen: Wow, this looks like a real submarine, a control panel, a visor, a radar to see where the enemy is, and an Intercom. Zoey: I can use it! *communicates with Katie* Hi, Katie! Katie: *Int.* OMG! Hi!! Gwen: *on a 2nd int.* Dave? Topher? Dave: *the scene switches to Dave, Topher and Gwen, whenever one of them is talking* Here we are Gwen. Seems like you are desesperated. Gwen: Don't you tell? Aside from my hate to this game, I hate that Zoey is getting more Katie-er. It's painful to hear. Topher: Try to hold on. You know that they need to rely on someone now that Mike and Sadie aren't near. And don't worry, we vote them off if we lose. Anne: *conf.* I'm glad to be away from villians team, but I think I ended in a worse place. I mean, I ended in a submarine where Mary Sue and Mary Sue-er are cheering in the Intercom. It's so annoying. The scene switches to Dawn, Noah and Izzy. Noah: Well, we have been in a crappy and stinky submarine for more than 10 minutes, and we just don't know how to shoot. Dawn: Don't worry. We are fine, right Izzy? Izzy: *in the control panel* Ooh! Let's see what this babe can do! *presses a button, that shoots a firework* The scene switches to Brick and Lindsay. Lindsay: And I found it...do you believe it? I'm so proud of myself. Brick: It was a good achievement for yourself. I was going to ask, can I have it? Lindsay: Well, take it. *Before she grabs it, the rocket hits them, making Lindsay drips the idol* Dammit! My idol! 'Brick: *conf.* Dammit! My chances to stay in the game! Scene switches to Alejandro and Scarlett. Alejandro is in the Intercom. Alejandro: Let's see if I can find her...Samey? Samey: *with a nervous sound* Alejandro, can I ask you something? Alejandro: Whatever you want, mi amor. Samey: Can you stop shootong at my submarine? Jasmine: *Int.* For the sake of all the cacti in the Outback! Alejandro: What? I'm not shoo...*turns around to see Scarlett shooting* SCARLETT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Scarlett: I'm just securing victory for us? I know you prefer to save your girl, but guess what? I don't! Alejandro: You demon! *both start to choke eachother, but they accidentaly press all buttons in the control panel* Oh, sh**...MASSIVE ATTACK! All submarines are attacked, the scene switches to Izzy, Noah and Dawn. Noah: I don't know why we are still here, Samey and Jasmine already were eliminated from the challenge, and I don't expect anything of "Brawn without Brains" and "Dumb-pageant contest". Dawn: Don't lose the faith, we still have a chance. Izzy: Well said, submarine mate! We are Team E-Scope 2.0, we can win this. See, they have a huge party for us out there! Look all the fireworks! They seems so close to us. Noah: They are going to us! Leave the submarine! Dawn: The door is locked! We are doomed! But i'm sure Mother Earth will keep us safe. Noah: Izzy! Do something! Oh snap! Dawn: What is it? Whu are you so nervous? Noah: If you ever tell Izzy to do something, the problem will just get worse, and even mortal. *hugs to Dawn out of fear* Izzy: Now let's show of what Team E-Scope is made off! *starts to press random buttons, releasing every tipe of fireworks* The scene switches to Chris and Chef, who are resting on the shore. Chef: Don't you think they have been enough time down there? Chris: Yeah...nah. Both laugh, but a huge explosion interrupts them, and they end up wet. Chris: Wha...what happened? All the contestant exit the water, and a submarine follows them. Chris: Now let's see who won. The submarine's door gets open, while Noah, Dawn and Izzy get out of it. Chris: And that's it! The Heroes win inmunity! And, thanks to Psycho Scarlett, the villians also get inmunity. And the anti-heroes, get an elimination ceremony. Not bad, am I right? *laughs* Gwen: *to Topher and Dave* What we can do now? We have to vote off someone. Topher: Gwen, it isn't ovbious that we are voting for Mary Sue right there? Gwen: Yeah, but what if Anne Maria allies with them? We can end in a bad situation. Topher: *facepalm* Gwen, they hate eachother. I can proove it. We can get Anne Maria in our alliance and vote one of them off. Dave: Wow, we are such a powerhouse alliance. The scene switches to Anne, who gets interrupted by Zoey and Katie. Zoey: Hi Anne. Anne: I'm Anne Maria. Anyways, what do you want here? Katie: We just wanted to make an alliance with you. Zoey: You don't know those people well, they may have you as their target, and we want to be even on alliances, so we can be three members against them three. Anne: I guess you're right. We can be allies. After all, with Mike gone, this olace is better. Katie: *cheers* We now have Gwen and Anne Maria! We are so getting safe now. And we can take out Dave! Anne: Guess i'm the swing vote today. Man, I just escaped from a stressful team, to another stressful team. Well, as long as it isn't me... ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Wow, that's two in a row. What is happening around here? Katie: *to Anne* Remember to stick to the plan. Vote for Dave. Anne: Yeah, I got it. Chris: It's time to vote! The scene splits into six, showing everyone voting someone off. Chris: Now let's see, who to hang a marshmallow? Well, first of all, there is one for Anne. *she grabs het marshnallow* Another one for Topher, one for Gwen and one for Katie. *they go for their marshmallows. Chris: And it comes down to Zoey and Dave, for a second time. Dave: *sigh* Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to...*suspense music*...Dave! Zoey: What? Chris: Zoey, the anti-heroes have spoken. It's time for your date with the Sewers of Shame. Zoey: Ok, start to win something guys! But you! *pointing to Anne* You are a betrayer! Anne: I don't forgot what you did to me. You made me lose the faith on love. And that's my way to get my revenge. Bye! Zoey: Bye Katie! Katie: Bye Zoey! Chris: Anyways, Heroes, we have villians, but one of them needs to go to Exile Island. Who's going to be? Samey: Sorry, Alejandro, but we chose you. Alejandro: It's OK. And before I go...*kisses her*...now i'm leaving. Scarlett: Ugh, people like him make me sick. The scene switches to Noah and Dawn. Noah: That was a crazy day, right? Dawn: Yeah, it was very strange, I was scared when we started to get attacked. But you were more scared, right? Noah: How do you knew that? Dawn: You hugged me, I could feel your fear, but don't worry, you will be fine. *gives him a kiss* Good night. *walks away* The END Category:Blog posts